Shingles are commonly used components in roofing systems and other building or structural designs. Many benefits derive from shingles with lighter weights, but shingles with reduced weight often lose aesthetical desirability from having reduced profile thicknesses. One concern in developing shingles is balancing the weight reduction of the shingle with the desirability of a substantial profile thickness. Some attempted solutions use low density fillers in the asphalt coating, foaming of the asphalt, low density glass, and other options. However, these are attended by undesirable processing and/or performance properties.